duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Samurai
Samurai is a race of creature that belongs mainly to the Fire, Nature and Water Civilization. Gameplay This race is also notable for being the only race to be attributed to Cross Gears. Many Samurai creatures feature the Samurai Generation mechanic (When a creature possessing this ability is summoned, you may generate a cross gear from your hand at no cost.) or have effects that help other Samurai creatures and Cross Gear's. They also have DMC packs that are dedicated to them, such as DMC-45 Battle of Yamato Soul, DMC-56 The Samurai Legend and DMC-59 Ambitious Samurai. Notable hybrid races include: Armored Dragon and Giants. Story They are the arch-enemies of the Knight race. In the Duel Masters Anime, they are mainly used by Shobu Kirifuda. Support * Poppo "Yatarou" Pappi (Saver: Dragon or Samurai) * White, Blastflame Crimson Lord (All of your Samurais gain "Speed attacker") * Kirino Giant (Saver: Giant or Samurai) * Shishio, Armed Swordsman (Gets +1000 power for each other Samurai creature in your battle zone) * Loquat Retainers, the Wandering Travelers (Accelerator: When attacking, add a Samurai from your deck to your hand) * Balga Zenigata, Armed Dragon (Accelerator: When attacking unblocked, you may put a non-evolution Samurai into the battle zone from your hand) * Bolggenpac, Armed Dragon (When put into the battle zone, you may return any number of Samurais from your mana zone to your hand) * Bolmeteus "Kensei" Dragon (Gravity Zero: 5 or more Samurai cards and no Bolmeteus "Kensei" Dragon in your battle zone -> summon this without cost) * Roid Goemon, Song and Dance Machine (When summoned, draw a card for each of your other Samurais) * Vilem Arc, the Brute Dragon (Whe summoned, you may add up to 1 Dragon, 1 Giant, and 1 Samurai from your deck to your hand) * Dark Hayate, Parasitic Worm (Whenever your Samurais are destroyed, your opponent chooses 1 of your shields and turns it face-up. If it's a non-evolution Samurai card you may summon it. If not you may put it into your graveyard. If you do, put the top card of your deck to your shields face-down) * Infinity "Hidden Blade" Dragon * Flowing Gear - Dancing Twin Lion Fangs (Samurai Magic) * Dragon Gear - Zangeki Mach Armor * Paper Para Benkei, JK Helmet * Lanerva Stratus, Sea King Admiral (Reveals the top 3 cards of the deck when put into play, putting all Samurai's into the hand) * Flash Gear - Lightning Helmet (When a cross gear is crossed with a Samurai you may put this card into the battle zone from your mana zone. If you do, you may cross this with a Samurai without cost) Creatures that evolve from Samurai * Crow Todoroki, Relentless Swordsman * Emperor Kinta, Battle Artiste * Oracion, Mysterious Samurai * Halsa, the Great Enigma * Master of Destiny, the Spirit Wolf Phoenix (Vortex Evolution: 1 Samurai and 1 Knight) * Valkyrias Musashi, Ultimate Battle Dragon (Vortex Evolution: 2 Samurais; When you put into the battle zone, you may put up to 2 non-evolution Samurais into the battle zone from your hand. They get "Speed Attacker". At the end of the turn, destroy them) * Dragon Blade – Yamato Spirit (Evolution—Samurai cross gear; The crossed creature gains "Crew Breaker: Samurai Creatures") Support for Samurai Cross Gears * Bolberg Shingen, Dragon General (When summoned, you may cross 1 of your Samurai cross gear with this creature without cost.) Anti-Samurai Cards * Bell Hell De Bran, Battle Reaper (This creature can attack untapped Knights, Samurais, and Shinobis.) * Rodomia, Vizier of Thunder (When battling a Samurai, you may add a spell from your deck to your hand) * Marquis Alexey, Demon Eyed Gunman(When summoned, return 1 Samurai or cross gear in the battle zone to the bottom of its owner's deck.) Example Category:Race Category:Samurai Category:Fire Category:Nature Category:Water Category:Light Category:Darkness